Hooked
by Inktwister
Summary: Iris Hart can't remember anything before moving to Storybrook, Maine. Like the fact that she's magical, actually named Kyra and the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. When the curse is broken and she finally remembers who she is, she finds herself falling for the man hell bent on ending her father. Killian Jones/OC
1. Prologue

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Rumplestiltskin sat before the roaring fire with a faraway look on his green face. In his hands, he held a length of fabric that to anyone else might appear worthless, but to him, it was all that he had left of his son, Baelfire.

There were nearly tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Tears were useless and anyway, he would be seeing Bae soon enough. Regina was finally beginning to learn the magic that he was teaching her, which meant he was one step closer to the curse being cast. He gave a little chuckle at the thought as he absentmindedly ran his fingers along the fabric.

A sound suddenly met his ears, a very unpleasant one and he cocked his head to the side to hear it better. Why, he realized with alarm, it was the sound of that blasted bell! He growled deep in his throat as he quickly stood from his chair, put the cloth back in its place and then he was suddenly standing before his door.

With a wave of his hand, the door flew open with a swish. As he opened his mouth to rebuke whoever had seen fit to ring his bell, his voice left him. On his doorstep was a small bundle and from it came the soft cries of a baby. Astonished, he could not move for almost a minute and he simply stared down at the little thing.

When he was finally able to collect himself and think properly, he bent down and took the child tentatively in his arms. The crying stopped and a tiny little face peered up at Rumple, a pair of ocean blue eyes meeting his own golden ones. It did not take him but a moment to sense the power swirling within the baby.

"So dearie, what is it that you're doing at my door?" he said aloud, taking a closer look at the child. His eyes fell on bit of stitching at the corner of the blanket and his eyes twinkled. "Kyra, is it? Well I suppose I can't just leave you out here. Might as well bring you inside, at least until I figure out what you do with you," he whispered with a light laugh, finding himself smiling down at the girl. Tightening his hold ever so slightly, he turned and reentered the house.


	2. Chapter One

**_Storybrook, Maine_**

The sun was trying desperately to break through the gloomy clouds and I was quietly rooting for it. The town hadn't had a good sunny day in over a week and my skin was sorely missing the golden rays.

Slipping through the door, I stepped into Granny's Diner and smiled brightly. If I couldn't have the sun, at least I had my friends. I shimmied out of my jacket as I crossed the room and helped myself to one of the ugly brown booths.

"Hey Iris, how's it going?" Ruby asked, appearing beside my table. I glanced up and wasn't at all surprised to find her dressed in one of her usual slinky red outfits. Shorts that hardly covered her butt and a white button down shirt tired to show off her stomach. "You look good today. Get a new haircut?"

"I did, thank you for noticing," I replied with a smile, running my hands through my thick brown curls. "It was getting a little unruly and boring, so I decided a cut and a few highlights wouldn't hurt. Doesn't seem that anyone but you and I have noticed anything different though. I ran into Mary Margaret this morning and she hardly even acknowledged me. Can't say I really blame her though, poor thing has had so much crap happening lately."

"Tell me about it. I mean, how do you recover from the man you love thinking that you killed his wife? And to think that she stood right by his side when he was in her place. Unbelievable," she scoffed, pulling out her order pad from her apron. "So what'll it be today?"

Once she'd taken my order, Ruby left me to the book that I'd brought with me. It was a torn up thing that I'd found at a second hand shop forever ago. I'd read it probably close to a hundred times, but it had yet to grow old to me. The book, which was Peter Pan, had become close to my heart and the story was always exciting. Captain Hook could easily be classified as one of my favorite villains.

As I was settling into the booth and making myself comfortable, a sort of breeze washed over me. Gasping, I let the book fall from my hands and my eyes grew wide as it all came flooding back to me. The enchanted forest, my father and the damned curse he had given the evil queen.

"What the fuck," I whispered. Turning my head, I met Ruby's eyes, which were just as wide as mine were I was sure. My mind moved quickly and a new name appeared at the front of my mine. "Red?"

"Kyra, the curse, its been broken," she said, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around. I let my eyes travel over the faces of the other customers, all of whom looked just as confused as I felt. "How did this happen?"

Licking my lips, I shook my head. I had no idea about anything anymore and I sure as hell wasn't in any position to think too hard about them. Kyra. Yes, that was my name in the forest and I'd had powers, because Rumpelstiltskin was my father. My brain hurt as all of the information came flooding back into my head.

Damn it, I had to find my father. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out the door, ignoring Ruby-Red, as she called out to me. My feet carried me down the street, passed other dizzy looking people who were trying to piece everything together. I passed some that I knew from the forest, but I couldn't stop to talk with them, not now. I had to find papa, who was sure to be at his store.

It was no wonder that I'd always felt comfortable around Mr. Gold when I was under the curse. My heart had known him even if my brain had not. A smile pulled at my lips as I moved quickly down the street and the sign for the pawn shop came into sight. Ignoring the closed sign, I burst through the door.

"Papa, I'm here and I remember," I called, running through the shop and to the back room. But when I reached it, the smile fell from my face as my eyes swept over room and I did not see him. "Papa?"

Nothing.

Grumbling, I turned around, ready to leave and search for him when something caught my eye. Sitting on the counter was something that I'd seen many times, but my curse ridden memories hadn't been able to remember it. I ran my fingers over the thick corded gold chain and down to the ruby pendant which hung from it. It had been a gift from him when I was seventeen and I'd cherished it with my whole heart.

Making quick work, I soon had it off the display and clasped around my neck. It looked odd against the printed blue and white shirt I was wearing, but I could have cared less. I was only glad that I had it back.

Though I probably could have stayed there forever just staring at the piece, the sound of someone yelling caught my attention. Dropping the pendant, I retraced my footsteps back onto the street and caught sight of Leroy or rather, Grumpy as he was known in the forest. He was pointing at something and shouting.

I turned my head and felt shock once again. A large cloud of purple smoke had covered half the town and it was coming right for us.

**Hey guys. I just want to say thanks so much for the favorites, follows and reviews on the prologue! It was really great and made me want to get this chapter finished right away. As it is, a heck of a lot of this story is going to be taking place in season 2, which I haven't seen in ages. So the updates may be a tad bit slow because I want to rewatch the season. The storyline isn't going to be exactly the same, but I want to keep in some of it anyway. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy (:**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Storybrook, Maine_**

It didn't take me long to understand that the cloud of smoke was of my papa's doing. Once, long ago, he'd told me about the curse he planned to have cast that would send all of the forest to a new land, one without magic. My papa was clever though and told me with a smile that he would just have to bring the magic to this land.

Perhaps I was silly for not believing that he would actually enact the curse when I was young. It was so that he could find his son Baelfire and I'd stupidly thought that I could be enough for him and that he would forget about his long lost son. Perhaps I had not really been so clever as I'd like to have thought I was then.

While the other towns people were running in fear of the smoke, I smiled and let it rush over me. I could feel the magic flooding through me, filling all of me from the crown of my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. The magic immersed me and I felt whole once more, like a piece of me had finally been put back into place.

As the purple dissipated and the air became clear once again, I dashed back inside. My father would surely be coming back soon and when he returned, I would be waiting for him. I had become very good at waiting when I was younger and as they say, old habits die hard.

**Hey guys. I know this is seriously short, but I've decided that what I'm going to do is post shorter chapters but more of them, if that makes sense. I hate writing super long chapters, which is why it can sometimes take me forever to get anything written. So hopefully this way I can get more stuff up quicker instead of making you guys wait a month or something for anything new. I hope y'all don't mind. **

**I also wanted to say thank you for everyone who reviewed, ****favorited and asked for alerts. Seeing them all made me smile (:**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Kyra sat crossed legged on the floor before the roaring fire, trying to focus on the book in her lap. She found however that she could not read a single word and promptly snapped the book close and stood. With a quick glance around, she swept across the room and to the window, where she pushed back the heavy drapes.

The sun was shining brightly upon the trees and the small lake glistened like glass. Kyra wanted so badly to slip out of her clothes and into the cool water, but she knew that she could not. Papa had told her that she must always wait until he was close by, lest she begin to drown and he was not there to save her. He had left early that morning, promising that he would take her out upon his return.

It was nearing the end of the day now and the sun would soon be beginning its descent behind the trees and he had not yet returned. She was growing weary of waiting and her feet itched to sink beneath the surface of the lake.

"Would it be so very bad if I went out on my own?" she whispered to herself, staring longingly out the window. "Papa has taught me how to swim splendidly and I'm sure I would be quite alright on my own."

So Kyra decided that she would not wait. Quick as she could move, she closed the curtains once more and ran through the halls until she came to the large front doors. With deft hands, she turned the lock and opened the doors wide. The sun fell on her skin and she closed her eyes, sighing as she let the heat warm her.

Opening her eyes again, she grinned widely when they fell on the twinkling lake and her feet began to take her toward it. Her fingers began to work the buttons on the front of her dress and when she had removed it, she placed it carefully on the grass at the edge of the bank. Papa had had it specially made for her and would be displeased if she ruined it.

In only her underclothes, Kyra went to the edge of the lake and carefully dipped her toes into the water. Ripples went out and she smiled as she put her second foot into the water and then gradually lowered the rest of her body down.

Her arms began to move of their own accord and she soon found herself in the middle of the lake. Laughing and splashing, she soon forgot that she had disobeyed her father and simply enjoyed herself.

A little while later when the sun was almost covered by the trees, Kyra began to grow weary and began to swim toward the shore. She had not made it far though before something began tugging at her foot. For a moment, she thought that she had simply gotten caught on something under the surface and pulled her foot as hard as she could to try and get it away from whatever it had gotten caught on.

When her foot was not released at once, she tried again but stopped cold when something tightened its grip on her foot. Kyra realized that something alive had taken hold of her and fear gripped her.

"Help," she cried out, trying desperately now to pull herself away but it was in vain. The thing had tightened its grip to the point of hurting her and it seemed as though it would not be letting go anytime soon. She opened her mouth to scream, but with a jerk, her mouth was flooded with lake water and she was being pulled away from the surface and toward the deep, dark bottom.


	5. Chapter Four

**_Storybrook,__ Maine_**

"Papa!" I cried, running forward and throwing my arms around the only family I'd ever known. A woman stood just behind him and I recognized her at once. Pulling myself half out of my father's arms, I slid an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her to me. "Dear God Belle, I thought you were dead."

"I know. The evil queen kidnapped me in the enchanted forest and kept me locked up in this world as well," she explained with a sad smile, turning her eyes up toward my father. "It doesn't matter anymore though because we're all back together now and Regina is going to get what's coming to her."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but my father spoke up before I could. "How glad I am to have both of you back. Belle, it was agony when I thought that you were dead," he said and I could see how much he meant it. Then his eyes fell on me and he gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze. "And Kyra, how terrible it has been all these years, being so near to you yet having you unable to remember who I was."

"How terrible. I'm so sorry papa, that I had to put you through such a terrible ordeal. Never again will I let myself forget you, no matter how strong the curse," I told him with assurance. He laughed and ruffled my dark brown curls like he used to when I was a girl.

"That's all well and good, but lets not think about such things now my little one." With one arm around Belle and one around me, he lead us back out the shop door and down the street. "Come, let's go home."

Happily, I stepped along beside him, a grin as big as a cheshire cats on my lips.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Storybrook, Maine**_

"They all want to kill her," Ruby was saying and I shook my head. "The only reason she isn't dead right now is because Emma, Snow and Charming won't let them kill her. So for now, she's locked up in a jail cell and I hope she rots there."

I wanted to tell Ruby that it wasn't really the evil queens fault, she was simply a pawn. My father had used her for his own means, training her to be what she was now and using her to cast the curse. But I couldn't do that because then they would be after him and there was no way I would let that happen. Not for his safety, but for theirs.

"No one is going to kill Regina, not anyone in this town anyway. Not a person would be able to end her life, not without losing their own humanity," I told her and I could see on her face that she knew I was right. She and Granny had both been among the crowd to gather around Regina's house, but neither of them would have been able to carry out the punishment.

I finished my meal and once I'd payed, I left Granny's and began the walk back to the pawn shop. When the shop was in sight, a gusty wind picked up and I stared up into the sky, alarmed to find that dark storm clouds had taken shape.

Magic of some kind was obviously at play here and there were only two people other than I who were capable of any sort of magic wielding. Perhaps it was because I knew my father so well, but I was sure that he was behind it.

This theory was confirmed when the door to his shop was thrown open and Charming, Snow White and Emma Swan came bustling out onto the street. They didn't see as they ran down the road and toward the sheriff's department.

I was almost to the door, my mind contemplating what papa was up to, when the door opened yet again. This time it was Belle who came fumbling outside, taking off down the street. I called out for her, but she didn't seem to hear me over the roaring of the wind, which had only gotten worse.

When I finally reached the door, I found Rumpelstiltskin standing in the middle of the shop, a look of disbelief on his face. His eyes found mine and he opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could, alarmed. "Papa, what have you done?"


End file.
